


Different Paths

by Thats180Times



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats180Times/pseuds/Thats180Times
Summary: Mercy should hate Pharah. They are so different. So why doesn't she?a growing relationship that makes both characters questions their morals and see each others' perspective.





	Different Paths

Angela had her hands full at Overwatch. Being a personal doctor to dozens of soldiers was hard enough, without also trying to create and improve healing technology for the entire world.  
In all truth, Angela had disliked Overwatch. She always had. The only reason she had joined the organization was because in this place and with their resources, she knew she could heal, cure, and save as many people as possible. But it caused her guilt. Using military force to solve the worlds’ problems was something she disagreed with. She knew it was wrong in her head and in her heart.  
Angela was cool-headed, patient, and utterly hated violence. Fareeha Amari was almost the exact opposite- easily riled up, always in a rush, and completely at ease with the destructive missions that she undertook in the name of Overwatch.  
So it made sense that Angela should hate Fareeha.  
Yet, every time that Amari came to Angela with a new battle wound, or broken bone, or serious burn, from her hellish missions, Angela couldn’t help but smile back at the woman as she bandaged and healed her wounds.  
They had only ever really exchanged small talk. And never outside of working hours. Nonetheless, Angela always had a genuine smile every time that they had talked.  
That was, until the night that Fareeha came bursting into Angela’s office late at night after a mission. She was bruised, bloody, and absolutely blind drunk.  
“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Amari sang as she rolled through the doorway from the dark hallway into the bright doctors’ office.  
Angela was obviously taken aback. “… Fareeha,” she stumbled, “w-what are you doing?”  
“I got hurt,” Fareeha replied, pointing to a large wound on her thigh.  
“I can see that. But why are you drunk?”  
It took a moment for Fareeha to reply. “Well it was a tough mission and the guys wanted a drink sooo…”  
“That’s a serious injury, you should have come straight to me. Get on the bed.” She gestured towards her examination bed, “and take your pants off.”  
Angela was very frustrated by the current situation, and the giggle that came from her patient just added to her bad mood.  
Fareeha sat on the on the side of the bed still giggling. “Shut up and lay down.” Angela snapped.  
The giggling stopped abruptly. “geez sorry” she whined as she followed the instructions.  
The wound on Fareeha’s leg was terrible. A gash the size of Angela’s palm on the outside of her right thigh. She could tell the wound had been sitting open for a few hours as well. It was bad but Angela had dealt with worse. Much worse.  
She scowled as she cleaned and dressed the wound, noting but ignoring bruises that she found all over Fareeha’s skin.  
When she had finished, she had told Fareeha that she could go. “And next time come straight to me and don’t go out getting stupidly drunk with your friends!”  
At those words, Fareeha had started sobbing wildly on the exam bed. Head in her hands and bent over her own knees.  
Angela instantly knew that Fareeha hadn’t been out drinking with her fellow soldiers, but was drinking alone after her mission. Drinking to heal some other wound.  
Angela had dedicated her life to helping people. To healing and curing injuries wounds and diseases. But while looking at Fareeha, one of the strongest people Angela knew, in the midst of an emotional breakdown, she had no clue what to do.  
She stood for a long moment just watching, the sat next to Fareeha and asked the only thing she could think of.  
“What happened?”  
The reply came interrupted by sobs.  
“I… I did something… bad… I don’t… know if what I’m doing here… is right.”  
Angela was even more lost for words. Why did she have to come sobbing to Angela about this when she didn’t even think Fareeha was doing what was right?  
Without knowing what to say, Angela put a hand on Fareeha’s back comfortingly, but Fareeha must have misinterpreted Angela’s action, as she scooped up Angela in a powerful hug that almost took the breathe out of her.  
They sat next to each other on the bed, Fareeha holding Angela tight and close. Angela did not know what to do with her arms for a moment, then decided on resting them lightly on Fareeha’s. if a hug was what she needed to feel better, Angela was happy to help.  
They sat for a long time. Angela lost track of how long. And slowly Fareeha’s grip loosened, so that Angela could breathe deeply once more.  
Knowing that she had wasted a lot of time and that she had to get back to work, Angela started “Fareeha…”  
But before another words came from her mouth, she found Fareeha’s lips pressed hard against hers.  
Her breathe smelt like whiskey and her lips were chapped, but after the initial shock, Angela felt the warmth from their bodies being pushed together, and she realized how much she had been craving human contact. Her jaw had gone slack as her head was sent reeling, as they breathed each other in.  
Then it was over.  
And Fareeha was gone.  
She rushed through the exit only giving Angela the word “Sorry.”  
And Angela was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so i started writing this without really knowing what it's going to become. could end with them getting together (or something like that) or it could also explore things after their relationship starts. hmu and tell me what you think and what you want. leave a comment or message me on tumblr https://clearsky-fullhearts.tumblr.com/


End file.
